Helyanwe
by Princess Ruby
Summary: One girl's realistic dream of her time in Middle-Earth as an elf.
1. Drifting Into Middle Earth The Dream

A/N: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, and I know that this storyline has been done countless times but I wanted to explore it for myself and my way. If I make any mistakes in relation to the books, please inform me because I have only read them a few times and I'm still not fluent in the events of the War of the Ring. Thanks and enjoy!

****

~*Helyanwe*~

Chapter One - The Dream

Yawning with fatigue, Iris set down her copy of the 'Fellowship of the Ring' on her side table. She had read it countless times, but the world of Middle-Earth never ceased to fascinate her. Her thoughts ran deep of elves and dwarves, her innermost secret wish to be part of Tolkien's world. Her rational side knew that it would never be, yet her imagination still loved to wander through distant realms. Iris' only salvation was to know that there were others out there that felt as she did, that held the deep desire to experience Middle-earth. This was proved true by the hundreds of fans sharing their fantasies on such sites as fanfiction.net. As a daily ritual, Iris read the updated stories of girls somehow stumbling upon Middle-Earth. However, she did not enjoy when they ultimately fell in love with Aragorn, or Legolas. If she were to live in Middle-Earth, she would wish to be an elf, and experience the wonder of that race. With that thought, Iris drifted into the land of dreams.

Groaning quietly, Iris slowly left her slumber behind. She turned, attempting to get comfortable and steal a few more minutes of precious sleep. She was jolted awake, though, when something sharp pierced her shoulder. Sitting up, she looked down at the guilty twig then took in her surroundings. She was in a forest, on the ground, with leaves in her hair. Hair that suddenly fell to her waist in flowing raven curls. Hair that did little to hide her nakedness. Iris gasped in utter shock and embarrassment. This had to be a dream, there was no way that this could be real. She pinched herself. Hard. Nothing changed. 

"This can't be real." she said aloud, and was astonished by the sound of her voice. It was deeper, more guttural and at the same time, had a surprising musical quality. She was also quite sure that she no longer spoke English. Testing out a theory, she spoke the meaning of one of the few Sindarin words she knew. Somewhere between her brain and her mouth, 'Farewell' became "_Namaarie_." 

'This is too weird.' Immediately she reached her hand up to her ear and slowly traced it's contour. She felt the delicate point and was certain. She was an elf. A naked elf but still an elf. Looking down at her hands, she could see that her skin was smoother, more perfect and almost glowed with an inner light. She was also surprised to see that her skin was still a distinctive golden brown. She was quite sure, when reading Tolkien's novels, that all the characters were white, especially the elves. Yet here she was, with pointed ears and still brown skin. However, she reminded herself, this was a dream, so anything was possible. 

Now that she had established her surroundings and identity (for the most part), she began to worry. She had no food, clothes or knowledge of where she was, and there seemed not to be any civilization in sight. Unwilling to let herself get emotional and burst into tears over her unfortunate situation, she rose. Using nearby leaves and vines, she was able to construct a small, flimsy covering to at least shield her as she explored the woods. She walked carefully but began to realize that she had the natural grace of the elves, and thus made little sound. Finally she came to a bubbling stream where she washed her face and drank the cool water. Nearby grew juicy red berries, which she ate hungrily, without a thought as to whether they were poisonous or not. 

Suddenly she perked up as her elven ears picked up the faint sounds of voices. She followed the voices until she came across a two men fighting playfully.

"If you had not been so _loud_ in your steps, we could have caught that deer." teased Legolas.

"Well we are not all gifted with elven grace." scowled Aragorn, who although a Ranger and quiet in his own right, had managed to step on a dry twig that cracked like a gunshot throughout the forest.

Legolas quieted. "Something approaches, _mellon nin._" he whispered. Together they turned and pointed their weapons at the cowering figure that tried to move towards their location. Lowering their weapons, they were surprised to find that before them was a beautiful woman, clad only in a few well-placed leaves. Her skin and hair were dark, but her eyes shone elven blue and her ears were pointed gracefully. 

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn.

The girl blinked and stared speechless for a few moments. Then she began to speak fluently in the grey tongue. "You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And you are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. It is an honour to meet you both."

"You know us, but we still have no knowledge of your identity." replied Legolas.

Iris thought fast. They would never believe her true story. "I am Helyanwe, of distant lands. I awoke here, in the forest, with no belongings and no memory of my journey. I was searching for aid when I stumbled upon you two."

"This does not explain how you know of us." Aragorn said.

"I have much knowledge of the events and peoples of Middle-Earth." Iris said cryptically, learning from Galadriel in the Lord of the Rings movies. "I would greatly appreciate if you would aid me, for I am weary."

"Of course, my lady." Aragorn said, remembering his manners. He unclasped his cloak and offered it to her. 

"Thank you." she said. "May I ask, where are you headed?"

"We have a great quest to fulfill and little time to waste. You may accompany us to Lothlorien, where you may speak with the Lady of the Wood."

Wrapping the cloak tightly around her body, Iris quickly followed Legolas and Aragorn to the place where the rest of the Fellowship sat. She looked at them and realized that there were only eight in the group. "Gandalf has already fallen." she said softly, but Legolas' elven hearing was sharp and caught her comment. He turned and gave her a puzzled and slightly suspicious look. She was not like any of the elves that he had ever encountered in his many years, and he suspected that she may be a tool of Sauron to find the ring. The Fellowship was so busy in their own affairs that they did not realize the extra person immediately. Finally, Pippin looked up and did a double take. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Helyanwe, she was lost in the woods and she will accompany is to Lorien." Aragorn said.

The four hobbits, man and dwarf alike were entranced by her dark beauty and obvious lack of dress. Aragorn headed over to his pack and tossed her an extra shirt and leggings. She smiled gratefully and headed behind the trees to change. "Do not go far" warned Aragorn, "We will rest here tonight and the move on at dawn."

Legolas pulled Aragorn to a side. "I do not trust her, _mellon nin._ She is unlike any elf I have every encountered, she may well be a spy of the enemy."

"That has yet to be proven, so for now we will treat her as a friend of Middle-Earth. Once we reach Lorien, Galadriel will know of her true nature. For the time being, follow her and make sure she is alright."

Iris found a beautiful lake that would be a perfect place to bathe. Stripping of Aragorn's cloak and her make-shift clothing, she submerged herself in the cool water. She could feel the forest around her, the trees and the life. And for the first time in her life, she felt true peace. Her peace was soon disturbed by a soft voice, from the edge of the lake. "Aragorn sent me to make sure that you were safe."

"I was merely enjoying the beauty of this wood, this night. I can feel the trees, they are old and wise."

Legolas smiled. "Then you truely are an elf. Would you mind company to bathe with?"

"Not at all." Iris averted her eyes and Legolas stripped and plunged into the water. She could feel his moving toward her through the water. They stood side by side, admiring the wood. As time stood still the two elves took in the beauty of nature. And in those moments they formed a strong, unspoken bond. Suddenly, Legolas felt no need to doubt her. After a long while, Iris turned to admire his beauty and long perfect hair. "Your hair is remarkably clean, Prince Legolas."

"Just Legolas, please. And how I keep it clean is a well guarded secret." he said mischievously. Iris scowled. "One that I will share with you, for I feel that there is a connection between us." He moved to the edge of the water and carefully selected a small, pale green plant and another small, white flowering plant. Crushing it expertly in his hand, he mixed it with water and the moved towards Iris. He massaged the mixture into her long locks, then playfully dunked her head under water to wash it away. She came up sputtering. "That is no way that one treats a lady, Master Elf." She said haughtily. Then she drove forward and pushed Legolas down so he too rose sputtering. Giggling they began to splash each other until a loud 'ahem' sounded from the shore. There Aragorn stood, looking quite stern, "And what are you two doing?"

"Bathing." Iris relied innocently. "You would do well to try it some time." This comment sent Legolas into a badly contained laugh, very unlike the elven prince. Aragorn just afforded Iris with a glare before heading back to camp. Iris rose out of the water, unabashed about her stark nudity, and turned to face Legolas. "We should be heading back, as well." She quickly dressed, as did Legolas. She was about to ask him for a hairtie when she realized where she was. 

"Legolas? How do you keep the hair away from your face?" she questioned. Without a word Legolas sat her down and began to expertly plait her long curls. Two braids framed the crown of her head and met as they trailed down the middle of her back. "_Hannon lle, mellon nin._" She said.

~*~*~*~

__

Helyanwe: Quenya for 'rainbow', and Elvish transulation of the name Iris.

Sindarin:

__

Mellon nin: My friend (I have found many variations on this and I'm curious of which one is right...)

__

Hannon lle: Thank you

__

Namaarie: Farewell

Please tell me what you think! You know you wanna push that little lavenderish blue button down there. Doesn't it just call to you? _Push me, Review now!_


	2. Dreams Fade Into Reality

_I wrote this chapter quite a long time ago and I thought I'd submit it when more people reviewed. But now that I've been dosed with a reality check, I'm uploading it anyway. I would just like to state again that this fic will not be what some call a "Mary Sue" or anything like that. It's just a story of a girl who stumbles into Middle Earth and how her presence affects the journey of the fellowship. I hope anyone reading this enjoys this chapter, and I'll accept any critiques or cheers. Thanks!_

* * *

**_Dreams Fade Into Reality_**

It was only when she and Legolas were redressing that Helyanwe noticed the silver ring that adorned her slender hand. It had been a gift to her from her grandmother, in the world where she was Iris. It was a beautiful ring, gleaming, set with two clusters of tiny diamonds separated by a thin band of silver. She stared at it fascinated as it sparkled, catching the moonlight and she wondered how it had managed to remain with her as she passed into the realm of Middle-Earth. Taking the reminder of home as a blessing, she approached Legolas with a smile.

The two newfound friends returned to camp and this time it was Aragorn who pulled Legolas aside to talk. "I thought that you said that she could not be trusted."

"I was wrong. There is good in her _mellon nîn, _I do not think that we have anything to fear." Legolas replied.

"I have always trusted your judgement, Legolas. And I too feel that she is no threat. However, we must still be ever alert of danger."

"Another pair of elf ears and eyes will only help in sensing danger before it reaches us, Aragorn."

With that the two approached the fire where Helyanwe had already engaged in a conversation with the friendly, boisterous hobbits. They had the female elf in tears from laughter, again very unlike the natural poise and subtlety of elves. Legolas raised one fair eyebrow at her actions. "Merry and Pippin were just regaling me with stories of the Shire." she explained. "It is a place I am quite eager to visit."

"We'll give you a tour as soon as this is all over." Pippin offered. His expression turned melancholy. "Well if there _is _still a Shire when this is all over."

Helyanwe placed a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret, little one, and have faith in this mission. Which reminds me," she said turning to the group, "How long a journey to Lórien? I greatly desire to speak with Galadriel. There is much I wish to ask her."

"About a day's journey in the morning. I would have not stopped to rest if the hobbits did not need it so." Aragorn added.

"Sleep then," Helyanwe said, "I will keep watch, for I am not weary."

"I will join you," Legolas offered, "I also am not in need of rest."

So together the set up watch over the men, hobbits and dwarf. Like most elves, they did not need to entertain themselves with meaningless talk, they were content to just sit and take in their serene surroundings. Helyanwe held on her lap, one of Aragorn's spare blades to protect herself if danger were to come upon them. As the night progressed, Helyanwe's human qualities began to take effect and she grew tiresome. She began to fidget with the blade in her lap, drawing it out of the sheath and then quickly replacing it. The noise of the blade was loud in the still night and finally Legolas gave her a slightly irritated look. Helyanwe ceased her movements, but in the distance heard the similar sound of unsheathing blades. From what she could hear, there were only about four but they no doubt were spies of a much larger herd.

"Legolas! _Uruk-hai._" she whispered, unsheathing her blade and holding it in front of her. She had no fighting experience, but she hoped watching many motion pictures would give her some knowledge of the art. Scanning the area, she reached down and awaked Aragorn, who stood rapidly and brandished his sword and then awoke Boromir and Gimli. Legolas shook awake the hobbits and after initial complaint, they too were on their feet, ready to fight. Sam stood protectively near his master as Frodo drew Sting, blade glowing eerie blue. The Fellowship formed a circle around the small campsite, awaiting the onslaught of Uruk-hai. It was to Helyanwe the first one came. It threw itself from the shelter of the trees and began to attack her. Helyanwe fought desperately, but it was evident she was not skilled with a blade, only her elven grace saved her from being immediately slain. Luckily in a moment, Legolas' perfectly aimed arrow fell the Uruk-hai. More came forth and the group battled bravely until the last of the Uruk-hai had been slain. Aragorn checked for any injury, and by the grace of the Valar, no one had been seriously harmed.

"We will not wait for dawn to continue." announced Aragorn. "We do not know how many more of these beasts follow, and we will not be safe until we reach the woods of Lothlórien."

And so they continued. Trekking through the dark woods, even as the sun rested and the moon shone bright. When the sun spread it's glorious rays across the land, they continued, touched only by the faint light that filtered through the canopy of leaves. Iris began to wonder if they would ever reach Lórien, as a human she had little experience with walking long distances, save through the mall. And here, the scenery was beautiful but relatively unchanging, the thick rough trunks of trees and rich green of the moss that grew on the forest floor. Then swiftly, the look of the forests changed, and a new beauty and peace filled Helyanwe. She shut her eyes for a moment and stopped to breathe in the feeling. When she opened them, an arrow was pointed directly at her, inches from her nose.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A fair, blond elf spoke.

"Haldir o Lórien. Boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen i veriad lîn." Aragorn said. (_Haldir of Lorien. We need your protection. We need your support.)_

"Henion, mellon nîn." Haldir paused, "We were aware of the fellowship's journey, but we did not know that you had replaced Mithrandir with a maiden." Haldir said, looking pointedly at Helyanwe. (_I understand, my friend)_

"Mithrandir has fallen, he is no longer with us." Aragorn said bitterly.

"Haldir. Im Helyanwe o dôr haeron." Helyanwe spoke. _(I am Helaynwe of distant lands)_

"She was lost in the woods and fought bravely with us against an herd of Uruk-hai. She comes to Lórien to seek the aid of the Lady of Light." Legolas explained.

_'Mae govannen_ _na Lórien, Helyanwe.'_ spoke a voice in Helyanwe's head. 'Wow, that is far less frightening in the movies.' Helyanwe thought to herself. It was a few moments before Galadriel spoke to her again, and surprise was evident in her immortal voice. '_You also bring great power into our lands. Things I once thought lost are no longer so._' Helyanwe pondered Galadriel's words. _(Welcome to Lorien)_

"Very well." said Haldir. "Lady Galadriel awaits."

The Fellowship, accompanied by the Elvin guards of Lothlórien, journeyed through the woods, revelling in the peace that they felt here. At last they drew near Caras Galadon, and Haldir stated proudly, "Caras Galadon, the heart of elvendom on earth. Home of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light."

They led immediately up a flight of winding stairs in a city which seemed to radiate its own luminescent glow. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel descended smoothly from their thrones to greet the weary travellers.

"Where is Gandalf?" Lord Celeborn inquired.

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel whispered in slight disbelief. Then she turned to Helyanwe, "But there is a new addition to the Fellowship in his place."

Helyanwe bowed her head respectfully. "I am not to join the Fellowship, my Lady. I accompanied them for I wished greatly to speak with you and uncover answers to many questions that have plagued my mind."

"There are many answers that I cannot give you, Helyanwe of distant lands. Go with Eledianne, my attendant, and she will see that you are dressed in clothes more fitted for a lady." Helyanwe allowed herself to be led off by Eledianne into a large room. Eledianne drew her bath and Helyanwe enjoyed the luxury of warm water. When she emerged, Eledianne dressed her in a flowing dress of midnight blue that mirrored the deep blue of her eyes. Helyanwe looked out her window and smiled happily. Here, in Lórien, as an elf, she was truly content.

She was surprised when she turned to find Galadriel at her doorway, watching her with profound eyes of wisdom. "Your arrival here was not by chance, Helyanwe. Your knowledge of the quest will significantly aid the journey of the Fellowship." Galadriel stated plainly.

"You know of my true origins?" Helyanwe questioned.

"I know that you are not of this world and though young, you have wisdom in the matters of the Fellowship that exceeds even mine. I also know that you are in possession of a ring of power."

Helyanwe looked down at her ring. "You must be mistaken. This ring was gifted to me by my grandmother. It is naught but diamonds and silver of my world."

"I do not know how it was brought to you from Arda but the ring you bear is none other than Galya, the ring of Light. I felt its power as soon as you entered my realm. It was made in secret after the three Elven rings by Celebrimbor and the Mírdain of Eregion who sought to maintain control over them in case they were to fall into the wrong hands. When Sauron's shadow passed over the lands of the Mírdain, the ring was lost and forgotten, much like the One Ring. Since it was made in secret, it is not bound to the One Ring and thus can be wielded against Sauron's armies. You must use this power to protect the Fellowship as they advance in their journey. It is a great task, and can be appointed to you alone. You are now the keeper of Galya and it will answer only to you."

Helyanwe looked upon the Lady of Light, speechless. "Surely you, Lady of Light can wield this ring. I do not have strength or courage enough for this task. I am but a mere human, encased in the body of an elf."

Galadriel looked almost fondly at Helyanwe. "This task was given to you, and it is not my place to remove this burden from you. I am already the keeper of Nenya, that is my task. You are an elf now, and you will find your strength."

* * *

_And that's it for now. I would really appreciate any reviews or emails. Thanks again._


End file.
